


The First Time

by Purdy18



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purdy18/pseuds/Purdy18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some times the first time should be the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Burn Notice or any of the characters.

This story first appeared on Fanfiction as part of a series of “First times”.

()()()()()()

She strode along the pavement her brand new brown knee high boots with killer four inch heels felt like they were literally killing her feet but she kept going. The throbbing pain only adding fuel to her growing anger.

She had been planning this night for the last two weeks, all she had wanted was a meal somewhere nice to be followed by dancing at a club, or even a walk on the beach either which would have been acceptable; she knew how much he hated the loud crowded night clubs which infested the main strip. 

Snagging one heel in a crack in the pavement caused her to stumble, and it was only her natural agility which stopped her from falling to the ground. Righting herself and inwardly cursing what she suspected would be a swollen ankle by morning she continued on her way.

She could not believe what he had done. No, that was a lie. She could completely believe it. It was the same whenever she tried to get him to show some honest emotion. Only this time he hadn't even bothered with arguing, he had just given her a ferocious look, then stormed off leaving her alone to face the judgemental stares of the other diners. Somehow that was worse than all the usual shouting.

She had been desperate for some together time, away from the apartment. God, she was really beginning to hate their crappy little apartment. She had wanted to make it a special night, a chance to tell him her big news; surely that wasn't too much to ask for.

Apparently it was, because three times in the last two weeks he had cancelled on her. Once for a job that could not possibly wait another day. The second time because his Mother needed him to take her across town, she couldn't remember why, but he had made it sound so important. Lastly, and this one had nearly caused her to wring his neck, because his damn car wasn't running right.

Finally though she had managed it, an eight o clock reservation at an inexpensive but nice restaurant. Wanting it to be perfect she had spent an age finding just the right dress for the night and laid out his freshly dry cleaned suit with a new shirt for him to wear when he got back from helping one of good for nothing, no account friends with what ever little job they just couldn't manage without him. 

He had then spent the first part of the night being charming and attentive. He had even laughed at all the funny little things she said, and with the evening going so well, she took a chance and told him her big secret.

He had looked at her totally horrified. His eyes had widened, his lips thinned out. Then came the look she hated, the cold blank stare. He slammed down his knife and fork, and got to his feet so abruptly the chair fell over backwards.

"How could you?" He'd hissed through his teeth, then stormed off, nearly knocking a waiter over in his hurry to get out.

She'd sat for a moment, a blush creeping over her face, tears welling in her eyes. Everyone staring at her, that was when embarrassment had been replaced by rage. Shaking with anger she had paid for the half eaten meal and rushed outside, expecting him to be waiting. Instead she stared open mouthed as she caught sight of his car vanishing around a corner.

So here she was, high heel boots tapping angrily along the pavement, her very short pale green dress riding up her thighs with each step, getting her admiring glances from every male passer-by. Her long hair, worn loose hanging down nearly to her waist was annoying her so she pulled out a band and soon had it up in a high pony tail without breaking stride. Next her gold dangling ear rings went into her bag, a bag which was swinging dangerously in her hand; just waiting for the opportunity to wrap it around his neck. It was close to a mile walk to his Mother's, it was where he would go. So that was where she was heading.

BNBNBN

What the hell had she expected, dropping that sort of news on him, in public. He raged silently, the tall dark haired man thumped his hand down on the steering wheel of his prized black Impala. Oh he knew exactly why she had chosen to do it there, probably thought he would just take it. 

Every so often they had some sort of discussion about family, about him settling down. Couldn't she get it through her thick skull, he had lost his main source of income. These little side jobs barely kept her in shoes, and the car running. She even complained about the time he spent away, and how he didn't always tell her what he was doing.

He felt sorry for himself, the injustice of it all. He didn't expect much from her, but hell she was supposed to take care of “that”. Driving round Miami at breakneck speed hadn't helped as much as he hoped it would. Without conscious thought he found himself parked up on his Mother's driveway.

BNBNBN

His Mother had looked up from watching the TV, as he slammed through the door, dropping the car keys on the sideboard. He stalked over to the fridge and got a beer, knocking the cap off on the kitchen counter.

"Was that necessary?" She asked, talking around the cigarette hanging out the side of her mouth.

"Yes." Came the angry response. 

She had been about to ask what was wrong but instead closed her mouth leaving the words unsaid. 

God he looks just like his father, she thought.

He switched the channel on the TV to a sports programme without asking, giving her a narrow eyed stare, daring her to complain about it. Then slouched down onto the sofa, the heels of his narrow toed shoes banging down hard on the surface of her coffee table.

She got to her feet and carefully moved round him and into her bedroom. She had no idea what had occurred but recognized the warning signs and was making sure she was out of the way when the storm broke.

About to light another cigarette she jumped as she heard the rattle of a key in the front door and then the slam of it being shut with force.

"Keep your mouth shut girl, if you know what's good for you." She sunk down onto her bed and whispered the warning to the young woman she hoped would one day become her daughter in law.

BNBNBN

"You left me sat there on my own." She had meant to sound angry, but her feet hurt and she was tired from the walk. Nothing about the evening had gone how she hoped, so instead of strong and tough even to her own ears she sounded weak and whiny.

He stared at her, brown eyes hooded, a sneer on his lips. When had he ever sneered at her before? "So." Came the insolent reply.

Against this disdain she seemed to collapse inwards, the anger leaving her. "We can make this work, I know we can. Why can't you just be happy?" Her lip trembled.

"Happy!” He barked getting to his feet. “I've no steady work. We're living in a crap apartment, and now you tell me you're pregnant.” He ticked off his complaints. “What the hell am I meant to be happy about?" His face was flushed with anger as he shouted at her, the beer bottle he had been gripping tightly flew out of his hand smashing into the wall beside her head sending out shards of glass in all directions. 

She staggered forwards, her hand reaching up to where blood was pouring from a deep cut just beneath her hair line. For a second they both froze, then she let out a scream as the blood ran into her eyes. 

He was at her side in an instant.

"Jesus Maddie, I'm so sorry, it'll never happen again I promise." He got her to sit down on the couch, "Ma!" He shouted. "Ma get us a cloth. Maddie's had an accident." 

While he waited for the older woman to bring him the first aid kit she kept in the kitchen he carefully pulled several splinters of glass out of the deep wound to his girlfriend's scalp.

"You forgive me right?" He asked, as he took a damp cloth from his Mother's hands and pressed it to the deep cut, his dark eyes which had been full of such bitter anger before, now pleading for her forgiveness.

"Yes Frank, I forgive you.” She swallowed her shock at the sudden violence and when she spoke again there was a slight tremble in her tone. “It's my fault I shouldn't have told you like that." 

And as she shook with the shock of it all, Ma Westen handed her a cigarette. "There you go girl that'll calm your nerves." She said kindly, leaning in with her lighter.

Madeline sucked in the smoke, inhaling deeply feeling a small level of calm returning to her body.

"There, that's better isn't?" The older woman beamed. "Now Frank, you take her home and in the morning you get your lazy butt out of bed and go see about a marriage licence."


End file.
